IRIS Season 1 Episode 17
Plot Summary Kim Hyun-jun and Kim Seon Hwa take cover behind the street cars as the terrorists shoot at them. Oh Kwang-soo sneaks up behind them and is about to strike when Choi Seung-hee arrives and shoots him in the back. Hyun-jun hides Kwang-soo's grenade vest in a nearby car. As soon as the terrorists are close enough, Hyun-jun shoots the car, blowing it up. Furious, Kang Do-chul fires his gun randomly. But the NSS arrives at that moment and takes him down. The NSS surround Hyun-jun, Seon Hwa, and Seung-hee. The three of them give themselves up. At the Blue House, President Jo Myeong-Ho holds a conference with his entire staff and explains the meaning of the bomb and the terrorists reasons for trying to start a war. He still plans to go through with the summit meeting but will delay if for the moment. Afterwards, Hong Soo-jin makes a mysterious phone call. Back at the NSS, Yoo Kang Ho informs the staff that due to recent events, the government has lost trust in their organization and some changes will need to be set in place if the NSS is to continue. Park Sang Hyun receives a phone call and informs Seung-hee that Hyun-jun is being held at the National Assembly Investigation Facility. The same place that Jin Sa-woo and Baek San are being held. Seung-hee desires to go see Hyun-jun, but Sang Hyun tells her to wait and see what the Blue House does first. After his debriefing, Hyun-jun is taken to the Blue House. The President asks him to help them complete the IRIS list. Hyun-jun agrees, but only if he gets to a meeting with Baek San and Sa-woo. Plus, he asks the President to pardon Seon Hwa. Baek San admits to Hyun-jun that he did, in fact, kill his parents. But at the time he did not know that that order had come from IRIS. He thought that he was serving his country, like Hyun-jun did when he assassinated Yoon Sung-chul. He also admits that he was supposed to kill Hyun-jun as well. When Hyun-jun asks why Baek San spared him then and threw him away later, Baek San refuses to answer. Baek San is removed from the room after Hyun-jun gets violent. Baek San gives him a last warning, saying that Hyun-jun has dug himself in too deep and will eventually pay the consequences. Sa-woo refuses to see Hyun-jun. In the North, Park Cheol-young interrogates the Supreme Commander of Security to see who else is working with IRIS. Afterwards, he asks about Seon Hwa. Park Joong Kwon informs him that she should be released from the South, shortly, with the President's approval. Back in the South, Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa speak alone. He thanks her for everything that she had done for him and that he wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for her. They shake hands right before Seon Hwa leaves with her escort back to the North. Thinking back on all of their time together, Seon Hwa begins to cry. Kang Chul Hwan passes an envelope to Hyun-jun, telling him that it is from Baek San and holds the location to his parents' burial place. Hyun-jun returns to the NSS and everybody welcomes him with open arms. Sang Hyun escorts Hyun-jun to the Director's office. Though the Section Chiefs stand up for Hyun-jun, Kang Ho warns him that he will not stand for betrayal in the NSS again. Seung-hee drives him back to her house and offers to make dinner. Hyun-jun embraces her, saying that he never thought the he would have moments like this again. After dinner is ready, Seung-hee finds Hyun-jun asleep. Yang Mi-jung visits Vick and is startled to find out that he's been shot. Vick refuses to tell her what happened and instead, asks her for a favor. The next morning, the President and his staff meet again to discuss their next move. Jung Hyung-joon informs them that all of the other suspects on the IRIS list have left the country and suggests that maybe they should change their investigation strategy. The President decides to have the summit in the middle of the month and urges everyone to make sure that nothing interferes with their plans. Hwang Tae Sung notices that Mi-jung is acting strange. Mi-jung asks Oh Hyun-kyu for his access card to the server room, claiming that she will reopen his stocks for him that Kang Ho had cut off. But once inside, she begins transferring files to a flash drive. After Hyun-jun wakes up, Seung-hee suggests going on vacation somewhere. But Hyun-jun chooses to go see his parents burial first. Mi-jung returns home to find Vick cooking her dinner as a thank you for his request. Mi-jung explains that she placed the access code on her flash drive and that he can access it from her computer. Vick puts both hands on her face and leans in to kiss her, but then snaps her neck. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * T.O.P as Vick * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung (Dies) * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin * Jung Jong-joon as Kwan Oh-hyun * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho * ???? as Manager Hwang * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon * Jang Dong-jik as Kang Do-chul (Dies) * Lee Un-jung as Baek Kyung-hwa (Dies) * Yeo Ho-min as Oh Kwang-soo (Dies) * Kim Min-chan as Kim Hyun-suk (Dies) * Kim Ho-seung as Young-beom (Dies) Guest Starring * Jung Ho-bin as Kang Chul Hwan (First Appearance)